Ache for You
by theraininspring
Summary: It was like all those other times but something was different." Sometimes it took Chuck a little longer to realize what everyone else already knew, or at least what Blair already knew. post 1x18 one-shot. C/B


"It was like all those other times but something was different." Sometimes it took Chuck a little longer to realize what everyone else already knew, or at least what Blair already knew. post 1x18. C/B

Season finale edit. We all know Chuck and Blair are supposed to be together so here is a one-shot of it. Enjoy.

XXXX

"_This is a nice room," Amelia stated as she strolled around Chuck's suite, "I could do a lot with it …"_

_She set her folders down and continued to saunter around the room. The rose remaining in her hands._

_Chuck sat on the bed relaxed in typical Bass manner._

_This was nothing new to him._

"_I'm sure you could do a lot of things in here."_

_She eventually came to a stop in front of Chuck._

"_I've been told I have a very creative eye…"_

_She unbuttoned her dress gingerly and let it fall to the floor._

_He smiled his irresistible 'Chuck Bass' smile as she placed herself between his legs wearing nothing but her lacy bra, thong, and heels._

"_I can't wait to see all the creative things you can do..."_

XXXX

He found her on the private beach, lying on a sun chair, a large straw hat covering her eyes.

She was wearing the bikini from that night in the school pool. He loved that bikini.

"So you finally decided to join me?"

He stood in shock for a moment. How had she known he was there?

"You have a walk. The way your shoes hit the floor. I can hear you from a mile away."

"I have a walk?"

She removed the hat and leaned up on one arm.

"I'm surprised no one has ever told you."

He was sure no one else had ever noticed.

She looked out toward the ocean before turning back to him, a fire in her eyes.

"So who was she?"

He looked at her dumbfounded again.

"How did you know?"

"I know everything Chuck. Or at least when it comes to you I know everything."

He took a seat in the sand beside her and she leaned back against the chair.

"So who was she?"

He sighed, "Lily's interior designer…"

XXXX

_She pushed him down on the bed, not wasting a moment's time._

_She knew what she wanted and Chuck was sure she was going to get it._

_He knew she was a freak the moment he had laid eyes on her. The innocent act may have worked on Lily but he knew better. All the women who worked for his father were known for more than just their work in the office._

_They always seemed to know just how to climb the corporate ladder._

_She straddled him and placed kisses along his neck._

_He closed his eyes to enjoy the moment._

XXXX

"Amelia," Blair said, point blank.

And for the third time in the span of five minutes Chuck was speechless.

"How do you know her?"

Blair simply continued, "She's been hanging off Lily ever since the wedding. She's been sniffing around you for days now. She did have this determined look in her eyes."

She was so calm and Chuck felt anything but.

"Blair…I…" he started but he really wasn't sure how finish the sentence.

She stood up brushing the sand off of herself and began to walk towards the hotel.

He remained there for a moment trying to order his thoughts. Finally he got up and followed her in, trying hard not to make a sound against the pavement.

XXXX

_He let his mind wander as her blonde tresses spilled across his face._

_It felt like every other time he had brought some random to his suite._

_She wore the same convenient dress which slipped off all too easy._

_She moved in the same seductive manner that the others had._

_She said all the same thing that the other girls had._

'_I don't usually do this.' _

_'I'm not that type of girl but…' _

_'This is so not like me'_

_All lines he knew they had rehearsed in front of the mirror as they put on a thick layer of gloss._

_And somehow something felt like it was missing._

_It was like all those other times but something was different._

_He kissed her hard._

_It couldn't be him. He was Chuck Bass. He never changed…_

XXXX

They sat at the bar. Nothing had been said for nearly 10 minutes and Chuck was unsure how to break it.

She simply sat there still wearing that calm 'Blair Waldorf' expression.

"I know you've had it rough Chuck. You walk around like nothing touches you but it does. You think you are so good at hiding it all but you're an open book…" she paused, "At least to me."

She took a sip from her drink and Chuck just sat there in front of her for the first time in his life with slumped shoulders and a defeated expression upon his face.

"Blair…I…" He started once again and was unable to finish.

XXXX

_He was shirtless and Amelia was running her hands all over his body._

_She let out a giggle and Chuck couldn't understand why._

_He had barely touched her since they had started. She remained as clothed as when they had started and other than the one kiss he had initiated their lips had barely touched._

_He tried to let go. He tried to enjoy it. He tried so hard._

_And he knew this wasn't something you were supposed to try at._

_This was something that was just supposed to happen and he knew it never would._

_No matter how hard he tried or who he was with._

_It would never feel right._

XXXX

The scotch burned his stomach but it felt better than everything else that was going on within him.

Her silence was making him sick.

He finally took initiative. He was Chuck Bass after all; hesitation was not in his vocabulary.

"Nothing happened…"

He said quickly before quickly taking a sip of his drink.

Blair looked at him and he still felt just as bad, "I know…"

She trailed off and Chuck had no idea what was going on in her mind.

"You know?"

She nodded, "I told you, I can read you like an open book Chuck."

XXXX

_He pushed her away slightly hoping she would take the hint but she continued to lean on him._

"_You need to go…" he said quickly._

_This had never happened before and he was unsure how it would go._

"_What do you mean?"_

_She asks innocently refusing to back down so easily._

"_I'm not into it. You need to go."_

_She's still straddling him so he has no choice but to push her off._

_The feel of her skin was beginning to make him sick._

"_But we were just starting to have fun."_

"_I wasn't having fun. Now please leave before I call security."_

_She got up in a huff. He knows she's never made this kind of an exit._

_He almost laughs that this is more embarrassing than exiting a suite in the middle of the night._

_He'd laugh but he knows he's royally fucked things up._

_He makes it to the bathroom just in time to empty the contents of his stomach._

XXXX

"Blair…I…"

He still can't string more than two words together at a time.

She sighs once before beginning and he knows she is debating whether she should just walk away right then.

"I know you Chuck. I know you'd get scared and try and mess things up. You've never liked when things change."

She has her hands on the table and he reaches out but she pulls away.

"Things have to change Chuck. You can't be the same person forever."

She's still so calm but he can hear a hint of sadness in her voice.

He felt sick again.

"I had this idea of what a perfect boyfriend was and for a long time that's all I thought I wanted…" she looked up into his eyes, so hooded and dark, "There's no such thing Chuck. Perfect boyfriends cheat on you at weddings and confess their love for your best friend. Perfect boyfriends never live up to the expectations you set forth."

He opens his mouth but he still can't find the words.

"I don't want you to be someone else. I want you to be Chuck and I don't want you to feel so trapped you have to retreat to your over-sexed life style."

She paused, "What hurts the most Chuck is that you didn't think you could talk to me. You assumed the worst of the situation. Like you didn't even know what I want…Like you don't even know me. I don't want perfection. I am no where near it to demand it. I really just wanted you."

She finished her drink and left the table.

His feet felt like cement blocks and though he wanted to go after her he just couldn't right then.

She wanted him but he was so unsure of who he was. And what troubled him the most was that Blair was the only person who seemed to know who he was.

XXXX

"_Are you seriously kicking me out?"_

_He walks out of the bathroom surprised to still see her still there._

"_Yes."_

"_But…You're the one that invited me up here."_

"_I thought I wanted you."_

_He thinks a lot of things but usually they're wrong._

"_What do you want?"_

_She's still trying to seductive. She really thinks she can give him what he needs._

"_Anything but this."_

_She looks offended again but he doesn't care._

_It wasn't her he didn't want. He didn't want any of it._

_It only made him sick._

_He was really only lying to himself. He knew what he wanted but he refused to acknowledge it._

_She left the room and he began to pack his bags._

XXXX

They were in her room. He sat on the bed and she leaned against the window.

He still hadn't said a word. He didn't know what to say. She seemed to know everything already.

"Do you ever wonder what you're hiding from?" She turned back towards him to see if he had an answer.

He doesn't reply, he knows she already knows.

"You're so afraid of becoming him that you don't let any one in. Of hurting someone like he hurt your mother. If no one gets in no one can get hurt…right Chuck?"

His chest felt so heavy he could barely breathe. He had spent his whole life trying hard not to turn into his father.

It seemed inevitable now.

"You won't disappoint me Chuck. You just have to stop thinking you'll disappoint yourself because maybe then you'll see what I do."

His voice quivers, "What do you see?"

"Someone who could be happy if they gave it a chance. I'm asking you to take a risk Chuck. It won't always be easy but I won't ask anything of you I know you can't be."

His head is spinning.

"If you want me, I'm yours but I won't let you use me for however long you want. Things have to change for me to try. I've been hurt too much already to try any other way…"

He hated making her feel this way. After everything she had been through. Everyone else's expectations weighing her down.

She wasn't like all of them. How could he have been so blind?

He took her hand and this time she didn't pull it away.

"I want to take a risk."

She leaned against him, "Then what's stopping you?"

Everything Bart had said seemed so unreasonable now. She'd never ask of him anything more than what he was willing to give.

"Absolutely nothing."

He leaned over and kissed her. It had all been coming to this he knew.

A test of his faith.

She smiled after a moment, "Trust me Bass. It'll be different but I promise it'll be an adventure."

XXXX

_There's no rhyme  
And there's no reason  
You're the secret in the back of my skull  
There's no logic  
So please believe me  
My love's confusing  
But it never gets dull_

XXXX

It couldn't just end with Bart Bass ruining everything, now could it? Hope this was the C/B fix you were looking for.


End file.
